The Art of Hurting Each Other
by musingsofnobody
Summary: Post Beefcake, and Pre Lethal Weapon. Just everything that happens in between. What happens when CHARAH moves in together, and how much they love to hurt each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Chuck.

A/N: This one happens after Beefcake. It just got me really depressed and I thought I needed to write this. This'll probably have 4-5 chapters, it depends. Anyway, please read and tell me what you think.

**Title**: The Art of Hurting Each Other  
**Chapter 1**: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Chuck Bartowski remembers the first time he ever laid eyes on Sarah Walker. It was just another day at the Buy More. He was taking a service call, feeling absolutely embarrassed when he saw a strikingly beautiful blonde in front of him. Who knew her arrival would mean so much change in his life? Right there and then, even when they did go out on a _date_ later – Chuck Bartowski knew – Sarah Walker was way out of his league.

So when he thought about the first time she'd turned him down – again – it didn't stung as much as it did before. Hearing her say that their first kiss was a mistake was disheartening. Although they were able to straighten things out later, it didn't mean nothing in him broke, because something did.

The two of them probably had the most dysfunctional relationship in all of L.A. – if you can even call it that. He'd always been on the jealous side. Some moments, he thought Sarah was jealous – like when he started dating Lou, or even during Jill - but as it turned out, it was just all him.

He must've died long ago if Sarah hadn't come in when she did. Chuck knew how much he owed her. But if you take into account the times she'd hurt him, they probably have it quits (give or take). Before he took another trip down memory lane, Ellie's voice had startled him.

"Chuck, hey. Are you okay?" Ellie said who must've noticed him zoning out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm still just a little surprised about things…" He replied simply, flashing an awkward smile.

"Me too!" Ellie suddenly became overly excited. "I can't believe you and Sarah are moving in together! I'm so happy for you Chuck!" He couldn't have prevented the hug that came next. Sometimes he wished he could tell Ellie the irony of it all.

-

The emotional roller coaster they had both went through was something new to her. Chuck must've thought she was used to such things, but he missed a really, really big point – she didn't like her assets before, not the way she liked him.

Sarah Walker remembers the time she realized she was in love with Chuck Bartowski. It wasn't really a romantic moment. Rather, Chuck was held at gun point, and it was up to her to save him, only she couldn't. She was afraid she'd miss and hit Chuck instead. After the mission, she was almost positive she'd get a reassignment – only she didn't.

They were sitting by the fountain, and Chuck was telling her all this stuff that just made her feel like a girl, only in the end breaking her heart. Of course, he never knew he broke it – he probably never will.

She wanted so many times to tell him things about her that nobody else knew – like when she offered but he turned it down in the end. Sometimes, Sarah Walker wondered what she did to get Chuck as her assignment, although she knows he's not just an assignment anymore.

"Taking a trip down memory lane, agent Walker?" She didn't know Casey had come in. If he was some sort of assassin, she would've probably been killed by now.

A grunt followed next which she also ignored, but Casey said something that almost made her jump up her seat. "The preparations for your cover had been arranged. You and Bartowski will be able to move in by the end of the week."

-

If the events that happened after their Suburbs assignment wasn't any indication that him and Sarah will never be together, he doesn't know what is. Casey had informed him earlier that in no less than a week, he'll be sharing the roof with one Sarah Walker, and if you ask him, he had no idea if he could ever handle it.

"So…uh, about this…whole thing…is it really necessary? Are you…are you sure there's no other way we can got through this?" He was stuttering to Casey, he didn't know exactly how to phrase it.

"The alternative is a bunker, and weren't you dreaming about playing house with agent Walker?" Casey's words stung because it had so much truth in it. There had been many, many times he'd dreamed about a life with Sarah, and each one of them was unreachable.

-

She was anything but normal, one Chuck Bartowski told her that. She wanted to be though – normal, and in spy world that usually meant what happened with Cole Barker. It wasn't work, but it wasn't personal either. No matter how tempting his offer was, there was no way she would've taken it – even if they did _passionately_ kiss – not if leaving Chuck was the alternative. Simply, that wasn't an option.

To have pretended as his wife for a couple of days was something, but to share a house with him, and be in the same room with him – just the two of them – was something else. There was no way she could blame Chuck for wanting to break up, hell, she'll probably break up with her too. The sound of a door opening brought her out from her thoughts.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec.?" The irony of it was, the guy she was just thinking about was now standing in front of her – wanting to talk.

"Sure…what about?" She answered non chalantly as possible. Lately, she had been having a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

"About our situation…are you guys sure there's nothing else we can do?" He asked once again, hoping he'd get a more positive response from Sarah.

"The alternative is a bunker, Chuck." She wondered if it was really that bad for him to move in with her. Then again, feeling the sexual tension they both have, she couldn't blame the guy.

"That's what Casey told me…" His voice was defeated, like he didn't really find any form of delight on their arrangement.

The day finally came, and neither of Chuck nor Sarah was excited about the move, except, Ellie of course, who had jumped like a little girl when he left their house this morning.

"Ellie's pretty excited about this move…" He shared, looking at the door in front of them. The apartment wasn't some place far away from there if that's what you're thinking. Actually, it was just two doors away from Ellie & Awesome's, and a few from Casey's.

When no reply came, he figured she wasn't in the mood to talk. They really haven't talked that much since the order was given, mostly because she didn't call, and he didn't find any reason to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about Cole…I know you really liked him." He hadn't realized it until it was out. Honestly, he didn't know where it came from. All he knew was that how good Sarah looked with the MI6 guy.

MI6 Agent vs. Computer Technician, he didn't stand a chance at all.

She wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy thinking what could possibly happen after this arrangement, but then she comes to a bitter realization. No matter how much she liked him, they'll never be together.

"Yeah…" She answers absent mindedly, unaware of the dreadful look that developed in his face.

He wanted so much, to make himself believe that there'd be something good that'll come from this move, but somehow he doubted that, because if there was anything truthful about their relationship, it was that whenever they took a step forward, they eventually take two steps back.

* * *

So? What'd you think? I really don't know how I feel about Beefcake...ugh. :(


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Chuck.

A/N:I just need to clarify that this happens after beefcake (E15) and before lethal weapon (E16), so there might not be much of a move into the story, basically, it's just what happens when Chuck and Sarah move in together and how uncomfortable it is for them. Ok, now that I've got that cleared,I'm floored with the feedback you guys gave, so thanks! Anyway, my depression subsided a little so this one might be on the lighter side (that's just my opinion). Anyway, here's the next bit. Tell me what you think.

**extreme - stratusfaction:** Thanks for the correction with the dialogue ;)**  
Hamo2k1**: Thanks for telling me that. I didn't think it really was the president's seal, but I just had to write something there so...Thanks! :P

**Title:** The Art of Hurting Each Other  
**Chapter 2: **Running Around in Circles, Leading Nowhere

Sarah Walker remembers the first time Chuck Bartowski broke up with her. It surprised her that he came by, and then he gave her this little speech. It was still so clear in her head.

" _Sarah. You know when you think you're gonna die? And your whole life is supposed to flash? That didn't exactly happen to me. Mostly, it was just a list that I saw, a list of stuff that I haven't done and things that I haven't had the chance to say. So today, I want to start crossing things off of my list and this is the first thing that I promise myself that I'd do…"_

She was almost positive that he'd tell her then that he's in love with her, the smile on her face (kind of) gave that thought away. What she wasn't prepared for was what he said next.

"_We need to break up…"_

Funny how he has to give a little speech before he says he wants to break up, it's becoming a cycle, if you ask her. He did it the first, the second and during the third time. Technically, they didn't break up during the second, but he did break..._her._

And then there was this arrangement, sometimes she thought a re-assignment would do all of them good, and then some times - when she thinks it'll be the last three seconds she'll live – she'll lunge upon him and kiss him.

"Good morning, Agent Walker." General Beckman's voice had brought her out of her thoughts. It seemed she had been doing a lot of that lately – thinking. "You're here to give me an update?"

"Yes ma'am. Chuck and I have officially moved in together and his family and friends don't suspect anything." If only the General knew how hard it has been, surely, she might come up with a less painful arrangement – excluding the bunker, of course.

"Good work agent Walker, I trust that you'll keep it that way." And with that, the screen returned to the seal of the Director of National Intelligence.

-

Chuck Bartowski remembers the first time he thought he actually had a chance with Sarah Walker. It was the day after the debriefing, they just told him he'll no longer be the intersect, ergo, he'll no longer be _her_ asset.

They were on a date, and suddenly it was cut short, by him flashing. By the end of the day, the promise of a future with her became vaguer than it's ever been. They were back to who, and what they were before the date, _running around circles leading nowhere._

"I know how depressed you are to have not moved in with me, buddy, but it's Sarah, and I just wanted you to know I'm cool with it, okay? Sometimes you just gotta take one for the team." Morgan doesn't know how hard he hit the nail on the head with that one. Really, just expect the bearded guy to say the most random things in the most random moments. "So how was a week with the lady?"

"It was okay…" He didn't know how to explain their situation. There was only one bed in the apartment, and if the arrangement bothered him, sharing a bed with her bothered him even more. As a matter of fact, it's becoming a constant reason for him not getting any sleep.

"Okay? Come on man, details! Looks like you're not getting all the sleep you need…"

-

It had been a long day, a long week actually. Before their current arrangement, she had the luxury of having a room all to herself, no bugs, no cameras, specially, no Chuck. It bothered her that at the end of a long day, she can't bring down her walls anymore – not when Chuck is there, watching.

"Sarah…this isn't working." They were lying in bed; their backs turned to each other when he spoke and turned to face her and got out of bed. "I'll just take the couch."

He (kind of) wished she wouldn't say anything anymore, because that would make things a lot easier for them, but - he should've known by now - Sarah Walker never took the easy way out. "Don't be ridiculous, Chuck."

He heaved a heavy sigh, ignored what she had just said, and made his way onto the couch. To his surprise, she followed him out. "What is your problem? Don't you know that this might blow our cover?"

She really didn't know who she was trying to reason with, herself or him. What she said was just another overused line in the spy manual.

"Blow our cover? It's the middle of the night! Do you actually think one of my friends would show up and catch me sleeping on the couch?" There was just really so much a guy could take, and Chuck was way past his limit.

"And my problem? My problem is this…us…whatever we are. Clearly, we'll never be together…but you…I just…just let me take the couch tonight." He felt like crap after what he said. He watched her retreat back into the room, not an ounce of emotion displayed in her features.

-

Whoever said the words what you don't know won't hurt you, but will make you stronger probably never fell in love, because right now, that doesn't seem to be the case for one Sarah Walker.

She remembers the first time she almost admitted her feelings to Chuck Bartowski. He was about to be transported onto a bunker somewhere no one knows about, and yet he was still able to joke about the situation.

"_And hey, there's a silver lining to this to you know, coz we're not working together anymore. Which means… we can go on a date. You can come by my cell, and we can hang out, and you can tell me who the president is…and maybe we can…see how we really feel."_

She slowly wondered if that time will ever come again. Somewhere along the tears that had managed to escape her eyes and her effort to stop them, she doubted she'll ever get that chance. Whoever made the rules on being a spy clearly didn't have a Chuck in her (or his) life. It took everything she learned about keeping her emotions in check to not show him even the slightest reaction – it also broke her.

For the time being, they will both be forced to come to terms with this new arrangement they have – how hard or painful it might be. He didn't get any sleep on the couch either. Rather, he spent the whole night trying to figure out how he was going to apologize to Sarah. Morning came and he waited until she came out of the room.

"Sarah…look, about last night…" He couldn't bring himself to look at her, because even that was starting to become painful. Just the fact that he has everything he wants in front of him, yet it was still so unreachable was enough to kill him slowly.

"It's okay, Chuck. You weren't trained for these things." She tried to explain nonchalantly, yet a smile still managed to escape her lips. "You're a nice guy, Chuck."

"Apparently, you're not into nice guys." His smile faltered, and his heart sank. He thought he saw a raw expression of hurt in her eyes, but maybe that's just him. "I'll see you around, Sarah."

And once again, they begin their dance. The one they have practiced a dozen times. They once again ran around in circles that led them nowhere.

-

So? How was this one? Reviews would probably help me finish this before the next episode airs…so I'd really appreciate some of your thoughts. Btw, I may be wrong about the logo on the screen, I'm really not sure if I wrote the right one, and also about the dialogue on the flashbacks, if I am forgive me, and then maybe, correct me. :D

I am also officially calling Beefcake as a depression inducer, apparently, it has that certain effect on everyone. Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual, I still don't own Chuck.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you're back to read this update. Anyways, as always, you guys are great! Thanks for all your thoughts, they surely got me going. Now, about the story…hmm… I don't know what to think about this update. I'm not as depressed as I was when I wrote the first two, but I'll leave it to all of you to tell me what you think about this. Sorry for the rambling. On to the story…

**Title**: The Art of Hurting Each Other**  
Chapter 3: **Beautiful Disaster

Chuck Bartowski finds himself sitting by the seashore. He wonders how everything came to what they are now, and he finds the answer in one name – Bryce Larkin. He remembers the time he realized he never really stood a chance against the guy.

They were having Thanksgiving dinner, and he had just told Sarah that Bryce was in his room. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next – he wasn't sure if there was anything that could actually prepare him for it. The same goes when he saw Sarah with Cole - especially the second time.

He felt the ocean breeze hit his face. It was a little comforting in the beginning, but towards the end, he realized how alone in his life he was. Sure he had Ellie, but since he became the intersect, he couldn't really talk to anyone. Apparently, neither could he talk to his _handler._

The incessant ringing of his phone bothered him. It was Morgan. Finally, he decided to pick it up. "Chuck, where are you? Sarah's here, and buddy, she looks worried." He had left his watch somewhere in their apartment. He didn't really know why he had done that, and although he realized he'd be in trouble later, he wasn't sure if he still cared.

"I'm just at the beach…don't worry, I'm fine." From the background, he'd heard Morgan whispering something. He could only figure that his best friend was telling Sarah his whereabouts. He had no intention to go anywhere else though, with that, he ended the call.

-

Sarah Walker got on her Porsche and drove faster than she ever did. She thought of things again. Some days, she almost convinced herself there was a promise of a future for him and her – but not a second later, she realized how impossible it all was.

People often say that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, but she didn't believe that. She believed love was too fleeting, too momentous for her to believe it was really true. That was until Chuck Bartowski came - not even knowing he had wormed his way into her heart - Chuck Bartowski took all of her beliefs, her defenses and threw them out to the sea. Until now, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing – then again, he'll never know about it.

She put the car to a halting stop and immediately got out. She surveyed the area and there she saw him, sitting on the same spot she had found him over a year ago.

-

He knew it was her without even looking. No one would dare put a Porsche to a stop that it almost skids on the road. He could only imagine an angry look on her face, and maybe some advice about how he shouldn't have done what he did, or maybe the whole speech about it is her job to protect him

He found it surprising that she wasn't running, or the fact that she didn't shout out his name. Eventually, she sat beside him. They say silence is a great healer, but is it really? It may have some truth in it, but it's not enough, not for this.

They watched the waves crash against the wet and soppy sand. The smell of the sea suffocated the air, and in a way, her presence suffocated him.

"I'm sorry…about the watch…" He knew he needed to say something, he just couldn't help it. It's who he is. He briefly looked at her and turned to the sea once again. Silence was her answer.

-

Sarah Walker didn't really know what words to tell him. There was really nothing wrong with Chuck Bartowski, nothing at all. He's sweet, and he makes her laugh. Their situation was simply a case of love at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

Slowly, Sarah Walker remembers the time when she realized Chuck Bartowski is her family. It wasn't so long ago, when they had to go on a cover date with Anna and her new boyfriend. In the end, she thought Chuck was blown up with the car. It was then that she realized she lost someone so valuable…and then he spoke.

"I know…you don't like guys…guys who just talk about their feelings…" He was making such a huge effort there. He's not exactly sure why he was doing it, maybe because he's already immune to the pain, or maybe he thought it'd make the pain go away.

"But I can't help it. It's the way I am built. It's just that…our thing…it feels so real sometimes that I forget it's just a cover." He gave her a sad smile, but still, he didn't get any reaction.

Sarah Walker didn't think she could still break, but just hearing him say how unreal their relationship was…it broke her even more. "And when I saw you with Cole…I realized how perfect you guys were, that I'm nothing like him...I'll never be like him…"

At that moment, a lot of things ran through Sarah Walker's head. She thought about how much she'd hurt him. She also thought about telling him everything he thinks about their relationship doesn't hit close to what and how she actually feels about him, and then she thought about why she couldn't tell him all this – it's because he - Chuck Bartowski - is her asset.

Now, the part that he saw her with Cole, she doesn't exactly remember. But she doesn't want to ask him about it. Rather, she just stares blankly to the ocean, and eventually gets back on her feet. "We should probably head back, it's getting dark." She said, trying to ignore everything he just told her.

-

Less than two weeks into their arrangement, the nights have slowly turned to be bearable. At least that's what he thought. Saturday came and Chuck Bartowski found himself waking up to an empty bed, the smell of pancakes and French toast covered the whole apartment.

Still in his pajamas, he checked out what in the world Sarah Walker was up to. He remembers the time he found out Sarah actually knew how to cook.

They were in the suburbs for an assignment, and to his surprise, he finds her cooking up something in the kitchen – for him, no less. He remembers the kind of bliss he had at that moment, but now, when he thought about it, he realized it was just another dream - one that will never be.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" Granted that it was obvious that she's making breakfast, he realized how stupid his question was. _Do we have visitors? _He mouthed towards her. For the first time in quite a while, Sarah Walker smiled. It must've been infectious, because he did too.

They might not notice it, but over the course of their _relationship_, things just straighten themselves out eventually. Take today for example, yesterday, they were both sitting silently on the beach, with almost no words to say to each other. Today - today, they're standing in _their_ apartment, smiling at each other.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cooking breakfast…"

-

Sarah Walker finds herself thinking – again. Having to work a full shift at the Orange Orange does that to her. Eventually, she'll need to close up, and maybe go by some reports at the castle.

Sarah Walker tried to remember the first time she ever laid eyes on Chuck Bartowski. She'd easily judged him as the nerd who worked at the Buy More for $11.00 an hour. She never thought he'd turn out to be a great guy. More so, she didn't expect she'd fall for him.

Their relationship and her job had actually been taking its toll on her. Normally, agents like her didn't have to spend so much time with their assets, thus, not allowing them to form some sort of bond. This one's different though, she needed to pose as Chuck's girlfriend. Although it had been easy for her at the beginning, it had been quite an uphill battle since she started feeling something for him.

That was simply the reason why Cole happened. Cole Barker gave her an opportunity, to let out all her frustrations. He was the fix that Sarah Walker just so _desperately_ needed. Pushing back thoughts of the MI-6 agent away, she prepared to close up. However, a last minute buyer prevented her from doing so, or so she thought.

"Help." It was Cole. Sarah Walker leapt over the counter as fast as she could. The man was sweaty and he was covered in blood. She can only imagine the torture FULCRUM had put him through.

"Stay with me, Cole. Stay with me." She guided the guy downstairs, to the castle, in one of their holding areas. Immediately, she contacted Casey for help.

-

It was getting late. If he still lived with Ellie and Awesome, he'd just probably be lying in bed thinking his day through, but things have changed - him and Sarah now lived together. He felt it was his responsibility to wait up for her. Another hour passed, and he figured that was it. He had decided to head to the castle. As always, fate didn't work for him. He stood along the really narrow hallway near the holding areas, and there, he saw them.

He'd recognize that face anywhere, it belonged to Cole Barker. Just how exactly was he supposed to compete with that? He didn't know. Hell, he doubted if he stood a chance at all. And as he watched how Sarah took care of him, he almost wished he was the one who got tortured…almost.

Casey's presence startled him. "Bartowski? Aren't you supposed to be in the apartment?" It must've been loud enough for Sarah to hear them, because not a second later, she too stood by along the hallway.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" She asked, as if appalled by his presence. That in turn didn't help him to feel better at all.

"I just wondered what was taking you so long…I…I'll just head back." He was – again – at a loss for words. There he was wondering what's keeping her late; only to find out she's taking care of the guy she was kissing not two weeks ago.

-

Chuck Bartowski never got sleep that night, Sarah Walker never came home either. Funny, how he thought of their new apartment as his home. Waking up to an empty bed – again – he didn't expect there'd be breakfast waiting for him this time. It was Sunday, and normally he'd be thankful because he doesn't need to go to the Buy More, but today was different. He wished he had something to do, something that'd take his mind off of one Sarah Walker.

It's ironic – fate. It just doesn't seem to work for him, because the object of his thoughts suddenly comes walking in the door.

"Sarah, you didn't come home last night?" He sounded like the worried – jealous – husband. That too, would be ironic, considering him and Sarah aren't anything at all.

Sarah Walker had two choices, either she apologizes to Chuck, for her actions lately, or to simply brush him off, like she doesn't care for him at all. Simply, the first one wasn't an option she can take.

"Someone had to look after Cole, FULCRUM is everywhere." Chuck Bartowski would never know how much it hurt Sarah Walker to say those words. She retreated towards the bathroom, and he buried himself on the couch.

He almost wanted to argue with her. _Am I not the Intersect? Isn't it your job to protect ME? And NOT HIM?_ Those words ran through his mind at that moment, but he doesn't tell her that.

-

As the water hit her face, Sarah Walker thought about how much longer Chuck was willing to take. It wasn't hard for her to read him – he always did wear his heart on his sleeve. If you were to ask her - off the record - she does truly care for Chuck. But her job comes with it's complexities. The idea of them – simply – wasn't something the agency would approve.

Chuck Bartowski is the Intersect.

Sarah Walker is a CIA agent.

Together, they'd just make a beautiful disaster.

-

Honestly, I think Beefcake has lost its power over me. I watched it so I could write chapters 1&2, but when I watched it again, hopefully to feel some angst again, it didn't work. That's probably the reason why this chapter lacked something. I just know it…this chapter wasn't as good as the first two, but I promise to make the fourth one a lot better. On the promo, I know Cole didn't come in the way he did as I wrote it, so... yeah, that wasn't a mistake on my part.

Now, my question is: Do you want a happy ending or not? I need your feedback so I can start writing chapter 4.

Surprisingly, I was able to finish all my school related stuff and I've got lots of time to spare. So, how about that review? ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Chuck.

A/N: Hi guys! So...a lot of those who reviewed said they wanted a happy ending...I don't know what this is, I'll just let you be the judge. I hope I don't disappoint.

**Title:** The Art of Hurting Each Othe**r  
Chapter 4:** Far from Nothing

Chuck Bartowski loves Sarah Walker, the whole world – meaning, his family and friends – knew that. It's a simple, yet _very_ complicated fact. He tapped his fingers on to their dining table. He'd been sitting there – religiously - waiting for one Sarah Walker to emerge from their room. Apparently, she only came back to take a shower. Finally, she came out – in that ridiculously sexy Orange Orange uniform of hers. Chuck Bartowski tried to force out every fantasy of Sarah Walker out of his mind – this wasn't the time for that.

"Sarah...hey, uh...is there a mission...? Coz I wasn't informed if there's a mission..." He knew he was rambling - which he normally did when he had no idea what to say.

"We got it, Chuck. Just stay here, we can handle this..." He never really understood why he felt like she's pushing him away. Then again, it might also be just his imagination.

Sarah Walker loves Chuck Bartowski. It's a fact she'll never ever admit – not out loud, at least. She closed her eyes as she turned her back on him. She could only imagine the sad expression that might've formed on his features by now.

-

John Casey rarely talked, and when he did, it was usually for the purpose of ridiculing either Chuck or Sarah. But that doesn't seem to be the case right now. Cleaning his gun, John Casey catches a glimpse of an MI-6 agent browsing through the file of one Sarah Walker.

John Casey lets out a grunt. "Agent Walker is off the market." He says, then looking towards Cole Barker, as if not approving of his interest.

Cole Barker seemed surprised, but he wasn't completely clueless. "I thought that was just for cover?" He turned to Casey for an answer.

Not bothering to even look up, John Casey smirked. "For an MI-6 agent, you catch up slow." John Casey finished cleaning his gun, leaving Cole Barker staring at Sarah Walker's file.

-

Morgan Grimes rarely made sense, and when he did, he usually doesn't know about it. Bummed by Anna's constant nagging about moving in with him, Morgan Grimes heads to the one person he confides in – Chuck.

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" Chuck Bartowski cares for his best friend. He just wasn't sure if he can handle his shallowness right now.

"It's Anna man, she wants to move in with me, I don't think we're ready for that yet." Morgan began as he let himself into the apartment. Being the good friend that he is, Chuck Bartowski simply listened.

"It's just... we have a complicated relationship, you know? But I guess you won't understand since you and Sarah have the perfect relationship..." Morgan heaved a heavy sigh, allowing him to make a comment.

"That's not true...Sarah and I aren't perfect." He felt his heart constrict. _We're not even in a relationship_, he thought.

"Of course you do, man. When you're with Sarah, you're the Chuck we all want you to be – you're the Chuck who can do anything...even Ellie thinks so." Chuck wanted to smile, but the irony stopped him from doing so.

"And I'm the same with Anna...she makes me want to be a better version of myself! But I just don't think we're ready to move in together..." Morgan Grimes sighed in frustration and Chuck Bartowski smiled. He doesn't know it, but he had just been a great help for Chuck to realize something very, very important. Morgan Grimes had just made sense without realizing it.

-

Sarah Walker had been in many life threatening situations – this time wasn't any different. Having at least a dozen FULCRUM agents surrounding her and Casey didn't frighten her – but something else did.

"Don't worry agent Walker, I'm sure one of your boyfriends will come to get us...I just hope it's the new one." John Casey mutters in a low voice, preparing to take on more agents that he can handle.

"Cole Barker isn't my boyfriend." She hissed, thinking of the other one, then staring on the FULCRUM agents surrounding them.

John Casey slightly tilted his head. "That's good to know." John Casey let out a kick that was immediately stopped by their enemies.

"You didn't think you could escape us, didn't you?" One of the agents said as both Sarah and Casey were handcuffed. "Don't worry, we won't kill you..._yet_."

-

Chuck Bartowski doesn't take torture very well, but ever since Morgan Grimes came over to his apartment earlier, Chuck knew he'd take any kind of it if it was for Sarah Walker. Making his way to the Orange Orange, Chuck Bartowski thought whether or not to pick up flowers. Thinking about the huge possibility that she might (again) turn down his advances, he decides upon the latter. After all, he still had some of his pride left.

"Sarah! Casey! Guys...?" He called out as he went down the stairs from the Orange Orange. Eventually, he heard a banging sound coming from the holding cells. "Cole?"

"Chuck, get me out of here! Your friends might be in danger." At the mention of his friends being in danger, Chuck Bartowski threw all of his inhibitions out of the window.

"Sarah's in danger?" He asked, opening the door to the holding cell, following Cole out. "How do you know this? Do you know where they are?" Seeing how fast Cole moved around the place, knowing were all the ammo were hidden made him felt a little insecure.

"No time for talk, come with me if you want." He was completely surprised when Cole just threw him gun. Feeling the cold metal in his hands sent shivers to his spine. "When things get dangerous, get out and save yourself."

_And what? Let you take all the credit?_ Chuck Bartowski thought. He almost scowled, if only Sarah and Casey's life didn't depend on it.

-

_Tell me who the intersect is, and all of this will be done and over with. _Chuck could hear one of the FULCRUM agents talk. From a near window, he sees Casey and Sarah standing side by side – in handcuffs. Casey had managed to get a glimpse of him, and Chuck smiled in joy, waving a gun at him.

"We're dead, Bartowski's got a gun." John Casey muttered under his breath, informing Sarah about the other's presence. Sarah Walker had never been worried about someone else's safety until now. As if on cue, Cole Barker comes barging in on the door, taking every FULCRUM agent there is. How he did it, Chuck couldn't have known. Before he knew it, Casey and Sarah were freed.

"Give me that gun Bartowski, before you kill one of us." Casey muttered as he snatched away the gun from him.

"I told you to stay in the apartment!" Sarah hissed, ordering him to be careful. _So much for being a hero_, Chuck thought. Eventually, they escaped, taking down every FULCRUM agent there is.

-

The apartment, that's where Sarah told him to stay; and after the mission that's where he remained. From the window, he saw the Crown Victoria parked outside. Then next obvious thing that came to mind was Cole and Sarah – alone at the castle – together.

Chuck Bartowski has had it. He has made up his mind – he's going to fight for Sarah Walker, or at least his chance of being with her. Making his way to the Orange Orange, he decided to pick up flowers this time. _All or nothing_, he thought. Arriving at the shop, he still couldn't stop himself from checking that surveillance camera. Chuck Bartowski wasn't prepared for what he's about to hear.

"You know, Sarah...my offer to Fiji still stands..." Cole Barker said rather seductively that it made Chuck sick to his stomach. Sarah's smile however, was enough to make him puke.

"Fiji is nice..." Chuck heard Sarah reply. Maybe he just had a lot of guts earlier, because he didn't think he could handle to hear her answer. He's positive she'd say yes. If she hadn't done it with Bryce, she can do it with Cole. Chuck Bartowski sent a bouquet of Gardenia's flying into the Orange Orange's trash can. Why did he think he ever stood a chance?

Sitting about 30 minutes on the couch, in their apartment, Chuck Bartowski imagined Sarah in a lip lock with Cole Barker. That is if she hadn't left with him yet. About another five minutes, he almost jumps out of his seat. He might've made the biggest mistake of his life – letting Sarah get away. Going into panic, Chuck Bartowski ran to their room, grabbing his iphone and started dialling Sarah's number. A few rings and she wasn't answering, he decided to head to the castle – maybe they haven't left yet, at least he hopes.

Arriving at the Castle only to find out it was empty almost crushed him, but Chuck Bartowski isn't one who loses hope easily. About his sixth attempt at a call, she finally answers. "Chuck? What's wrong?" Sarah Walker sounded rather worried, maybe due to the fact that she had just missed 6 calls from him.

"Sarah! Where are you? Look, I might've made the wrong choice okay...it was a rash decision, and...and...I need to tell you something!" Chuck Bartowski panicked. He imagined her driving to the airport with Cole.

"Hold on, I'm tracing your call, right now!" Sarah Walker cursed. There's something wrong with Chuck and she wasn't there to fix it.

"No, no. I'm at the Castle..." He tried to explain in such panicked tone – when his phone beeped. "Oh, no. My battery's dying –" and that was the last thing Sarah Walker heard.

Smoking the road with her Porsche, Sarah Walker must've broken every speed limit that existed. Gun in hand, she descended the stairs of the Castle. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she doesn't notice the other body that collides with hers.

"Don't shoot me! Sarah! I don't mean to upset you..." Chuck apologized after seeing the rather unhappy expression on the blonde's face. Hands in the air he spoke once again. "What're you doing here?"

Not really believing what she's hearing, she puts away her gun. "What do you mean what am I doing? I thought something happened to you!" She says, on a tone higher than what she normally uses.

"But Cole...you're going to Fiji..." His voice softened as the realization hit him – Sarah Walker stayed.

"Cole's gone." Sarah simply answered, trying to stop the smile that keeps on wanting to form on her face. She then remembered an early conversation.

-

Sarah Walker had received a lot of offers, and some of those times she almost said yes – this isn't one of those times.

"In fact, Fiji sounds great..." Cole Barker may be the hot, skilful, MI-6 agent, but he wasn't the one Sarah Walker wanted.

"It's not just a cover, is it?" He had let out a disappointed smile, as if his pride had been hurt.

"When you meet someone you care about, it's hard to walk away." There'd be no other words to explain how Sarah Walker felt at that moment other than what she just said. She'll never find it in her heart to leave Chuck Bartowski – no matter the consequences.

"Well, I had fun being handled by you." It was Cole's last attempt at seduction. Sarah simply shook her head. "Goodbye Sarah Walker."

-

The clock says12:01 AM, and everything was quiet. The only thing Sarah Walker heard – and felt – was the constant breathing of the man lying next to her. She'll never say it, but the sound had started to bring a familiar comfort in her.

Sarah Walker is surprised when an arm abruptly reaches over her chest, pulling her closer. Of course, she knew he wasn't aware of his actions. It made his presence much more apparent. She lifted her hand to touch the arm that enveloped her.

_I love you._ She hears him say in his sleep. Sarah Walker blinked for a moment as a smile started to form on her face. She let herself become more familiar of the feeling of him lying next to her, the way he hugged her, or how their bodies fit. Every detail was important. At 12:01 in the morning, Sarah Walker realized something. She and Chuck Bartowski may never be something but they were _far from nothing._

-

If this has more errors compared to the earlier ones, it's because I just really wanted to upload this before the episode airs. So it isn't actually pre lethal weapon any more. :D Anyway, this is the end for this story. I'd still want to hear your thoughts though...please? I figured I won't be receiving as much feedback here compared to the earlier ones. I'd really appreciate it though...just one last review! =P


End file.
